Bade oneshots
by ScissorLuvvv
Summary: A collection of Victorious oneshots, obviously Bade.
1. Cramps

**AN: Hey Guys! So I guess I could be updating lots more now as I'll have most nights free! Anyway this is a new story I'm starting, but I am still going to be writing 'Bade Pregnancy' because I am enjoying writing it, but this is just going to be oneshots, I don't like when people have one chapter just as the whole thing if you get what I mean even though you probably don't hahaha, so all the oneshots will be here, anyway, give me ideas on the reviews of what you would like the oneshots to be about and I will definitely do all of them because I have wanted to this for a while! Sorry for the huge AN.**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING LA LA LA**

**Period**

**Beck's POV**

It was that time of the month again, the time of the month which Jade describes as 'the time of the month where we're reminded were women.'

"URGHHHHHHHH" my girlfriend whined curling up with the covers until she was a tiny ball.

"Heres the hot water bottle babe" I said offering to her, but she didn't move, she was still lay in the same position in one of my sweatshirts mumbling 'I hate this'

"Babe, is there anything I can do, I hate seeing you like this" I told her sitting down and brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You have no idea" was the reply I got.

"Do you want me to do anything?" I asked again.

"You can come lie here with me" she said and I smiled pulling back the covers to get underneath, wrapping my arms around Jade's stomach and tracing tiny patterns on her soft skin.

"Yanno I'm glad guys don't have to suffer from this, but, I wish you didn't have to suffer from it either" I told her truthfully, Jade didn't say anything but turned around and look at me with a straight face and finally answering "You men have it all easy, you don't have to go through periods, pregnancy, labour or anything, you probably think us girls are all dramatic about it all, but believe me now, we're not, it feels, like someone is repeatedly stabbing you in your stomach and it's not fun and it's not the good kind of pain" I think she was meant say it with a sharp tone in her voice, but it was replaced with a tired one and I couldn't help but feel even more sorry for her.

"I don't think your being dramatic babe" I said honestly leaning in to kiss her lips making it last a few extra seconds than needed but I wasn't complaining.

"Get me a chocolate bar..with coffee" were the firsts words leaving Jade's mouth when we broke apart and I gladly did as asked in hopes to cheer her up.

"Sure thing babe"

**Jade's POV**

Beck was taking too long with my coffee and chocolate so I decided to get up, my hand still on my stomach due to the cramps which are not even the good kind of pain, you'd think periods would at least come with that right?

"Beck what is taking so longgggg" I whined walking into the kitchen.

"I'm coming now babe, just go lie back down" Beck told me and I had to smile, it's amazing how much he cares about this and just wants to help in any way he can.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Beck asked me handing me my chocolate and coffee.

"No"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, watch a movie" I suggested.

"I just said that, too lost in your chocolate bar?" he asked chucking, WHY IS HE LAUGHING?!

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" I shouted.

"You amuse me" was the answer Beck gave as he sat down next to me on the couch after popping 'The scissoring' in the dvd player, I moved away though, I was mad at him.

"You've taken it the wrong way haven't you" Beck stated rather than asked, but I just ignored him, looking away so I didn't have to look at Beck's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Come on I didn't mean to offend you" he said pulling me onto his lap and grabbing the popcorn he prepared earlier and the hot water bottle, placing it on my stomach, I decided to lay back and relax even though I was still kinda mad at him, but this was the comfiest I'd been all day so I wasn't about to move, instead I just fixed my eyes on the movie and said nothing. Two and a half hours later when the credits began, I looked at Beck who's eyes were fixed on me

"What" I said raising my pierced eyebrow. He smiled a big toothy cheesy grin saying

"Your gorgeous"

"Cheese ball" I mumbled trying to hide my smile, he obviously knew I was hiding my smile though, and at that point I knew I had to distract him before he did what I knew was coming. I obviously didn't react quick enough as the next thing I knew I was Beck was lay on top of me, putting his weight on his arms so he didn't crush me tickling me, I hated how he knew I was ticklish.

"No, Be- Bec- Beckk sto- AH- N-A-OH MY GOD, STO" I couldn't even get my words out as I was laughing so hard and Beck was just grinning and laughing with me. After Beck had decided to finally let me up after he was done tickling me, and when I'd regained my straight face, I decided to hit him playfully telling him how much I hate it when he tickles me, even though he knows I love it. Who'd of knew a girl could laugh so much even when she has cramps, feels bloated, has backache and nausea, but if this was how I got to spend my days on my period maybe it wasn't that bad.


	2. Canada

**AN: Hey! So, in your reviews can you leave some suggestions of what you want to happen in the oneshots? I promise I will do them all! It would really help me out a lot and I am updating with more oneshots on this two/three times a week! So anyway, it took a long time to think of something to write about for this even though there is so much, I am thinking about doing the relationship advice videos or something if you'd like though, enjoy.**

**Canada**

**Beck's POV**

"Babe, it's just 5 days, I'll be back before you know it" I said staring across the rv to my girlfriend who has her arms folded over her chest and is pouting, not saying a word. Still nothing. "I'll call you every day, you know I will, I always do"

"Whatever"

"But at least this year we get to spend Christmas together, you know the deal I had with some family in Canada, me and my family go over there for a few days of summer break, then I can stay in LA for Christmas" I said and Jade sighed

"I know" I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist as she wrapped hers around my neck.

"I'll be back before you know it" I promised nuzzling into Jade's hair.

"I know that too" she replied, pulling away to give me a peck on the lips. And when we pulled away she added "But you better call every night"

"You know I will" I chuckled.

"Yeah and make sure you keep all those Canadian girls away from you" she replied seriously which made me laugh even more "Don't worry babe" I said honestly.

**Line break**

**On the phone on the second night**

**Jade's POV**

I was finishing off some project that's due in tomorrow when the familiar ring tone started playing, I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Beck, I was missing him.

"Hey Babe" I answered smiling

"Hey, so what's happened whilst I've been here" he said simply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, something always usually happens when I'm not around, like the whole thing with Tori's prome" he finished and I scoffed remembering the whole thing. It did turn out pretty well in the end though, because Beck came home from Canada early.

"Are you gonna get to come home early again?" I asked hopeful.

"Aw, someone's missing me" Beck teased. I am.

"Am not" he knew I was.

"Are too"

"I'm not having one of these conversations"

"Just admit it"

"I'll hang up on you"

"You wouldn't"

"You wanna find out?" I said, knowing I've won.

"So how's LA?" he changed the subject, HA.

"Same old same old, how about Canada, I hope you've been making sure you stay away from those Canadian girls" I said sternly, I knew he wouldn't let them do anything, I do trust him, I just don't trust other girls, especially the Canadians, they haven't met me so they don't know what I would do to them, they should be aware.

"Don't worry babe, I love you and I wouldn't want to do anything to wreck our relationship" Beck promised.

"Didn't stop you from kissing Vega"

"Hey you know that I only did that because you poured coffee on her head on her first day, but no excuses, I am sorry for that, if I knew how much that would have hurt you before I did it, I never would have and I'm never going to do anything like that again, you know that right?" he asked, I knew he was being honest and he's told me this before and I believe him, Beck and I never lie to each other, we trust each other completely.

"I know" I said honest.

"Good, so there's really nothing happening?" Beck asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Well, Vega does have a sinus infection and I've been recording things she says, it's pretty funny if you ask me" I said laughing, Beck chuckled too.

"So anyway, you didn't answer my question, how's Canada?" I asked again remembering my question from before.

"Oh, yeah it's good, I wish you were here though, I miss you"

"So you should"

"I know you miss me too"

"Don't start again" I restated from before.

"Bu-

"I WILL hang up Oliver" I warned.

**Line break**

**At the airport waiting for Beck**

**Jade's POV**

I'd missed Beck like crazy, so I decided instead of waiting for him to come pick me up for school tomorrow, I'd surprise him now because I know he's missed me too. I'd been waiting for about 20 minutes and Beck's plane should be landing soon, I decided on getting here early because there could have been traffic or something, luckily there wasn't though.

**Beck's POV**

"Welcome back to LA, we hope you had a very good flight and we hope to see you all again soon" said the airhostess when the plane had landed. Grabbing all of my stuff I joined the cue of people getting off of the plane, I couldn't stop thinking about seeing Jade tomorrow morning, we usually see each other every day so it was unusual and weird to have not seen her for 5 days.

I swiftly walked into the airport turning a corner to see another room full of people which I swear I saw Jade there, I really did miss her. I thought I was going crazy until I took a second look, 'it IS Jade' I thought to myself, running over to her, picking her up, spinning her and crashing my lips all over her face until I finally reached her lips, only stopping when someone tapped my shoulder. Turning around I saw a middle-aged women who had young kids not looking very happy about mine and Jade's little moment we were sharing.

"Excuse me do you think you could save that for somewhere more private" she said annoyed.

"No not really" Jade said equally as annoyed before I could say anything and I gave the women a 'sorry not sorry' kind of face which seemed to amuse and satisfy Jade. The women looked a bit disgusted as she walked off with her kids which only seemed to amuse Jade even more. Finally turning back to Jade, I kissed her one more time before setting her on her feet and telling her how much I missed her.

"I missed you too" she admitted grinning, I KNEW IT.

**Ok, so I was meant to upload this on Monday/Tuesday, but I got writers block and that's why I need your reviews of what you want these one-shots to be about. So anyway I hope you liked it, read and review.**

**ScissorLuvvv x x x**


	3. Proposal

**Proposal **

***5 years on***

**Beck's PO V**

I'd already found a ring I knew Jade would love. I already planned what I was going to do. I knew that Jade would find anything too cheesy, boring, so I decided on making it not too romantic but sweet and different at the same time. We'd had an argument last night, because Jade found out I was out with Tori but what she didn't know was that Tori was just helping me choose a ring for Jade. Even out of high school Jade still thinks Tori likes me more than a friend, even after getting 'Jade West' tattooed on my wrist. Anyway, so I think the argument we had last night has actually fit in with my plan of the proposal really well, Tori and I spent so long last night looking for a ring, it'll be worth it though.

_Flashback to the night before_

"There is literally nothing here that Jade would like!" I stated quietly, quiet enough just so the man who owns the store couldn't here.

"Come on Beck, this is like the 3rd ring store we've been to, you seriously don't think Jade would like any of these rings?" Tori asked me as if she couldn't believe it.

"They're nice, yeah, but I want to get a ring that properly stands out, that Jade will absolutely love, one that isn't just your average ring, it needs to be perfect"

"Yeah" she nodded, understanding.

I started looking again along the row of rings, rows and rows of them, all boring me, then my eyes snapped back to focus on one in particular, it was a diamond ring with a huge diamond in the middle and little ones surrounding it and the sides, it looked even more stunning than it sounded.

"Tori, look at this one!" I shouted her over, still staring at the ring. She came over, setting her gaze to wear mine was, gasping when she saw it.

"Oh my god, Beck, it's gorgeous!"

20 minutes later, after walking past some fans from the new movie that had just come out which I starred in, I was back home, I walked into Jade and I's apartment. I walked in and she was just sat there on the couch, staring at the tv, which was switched off..

"Babe?" I called over putting the groceries I also got on the counter and making sure the ring was still placed in my pocket. She looked over at me, with narrowed eyes.

"So where've you been?" she asked.

"I told you I went to pick up groceries"

"You didn't say you were going with Vega!" she snapped, I sighed.

"Babe, relax" I stated, walking towards where she was sitting, kissing her cheek.

"No! Why didn't you tell me!" it wasn't a question.

"I ran into her at the grocery store.." I replied, I never lied to Jade, but I'd explain to her when we're officially engaged, besides, I had to if I didn't want her to get suspicious.

"So she walked home with you" her eyes were narrowing again.

"Yeah" I replied smiling.

"Whatever" she replied, getting up and walking to our bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked her, running a hand through my hair.

"You're lying to me" she yelled, before slamming the door she had already broke three times in the last two months.

_End of flashback_

So that's pretty much how last night went, by the time I thought I'd given her enough time to calm down, she'd fell asleep.

So now I had to put my plan into action.

I got up, carefully, trying not to wake my sleeping beauty.

**LINE BREAK-DOWNSTAIRS MAKING BREAKFAST **

**Beck's POV**

I decided on making Jade her favourite, I make her this every time I give her breakfast in bed; cornflakes with milk, not too much milk though, as she hates it, with sliced banana and strawberries, a boiled egg, with a slice of buttered toast cut into fingers so she can dunk into the egg, with of course a black coffee with two sugars.

Walking up the stairs, her breakfast on a tray in front of me, I tried to be as quiet as possible. I walked into our bedroom, placing the tray on her dresser whilst I got the ring out of the pocket of my jacket I wore last night. I took the ring from the box, walked over to her, still trying to be quiet and took her hand that was next to her head on the pillow. As I took her hand to place the ring onto it, she began stirring. I cursed in my head, I didn't want my plan to be ruined. She just began mumbling (she's a sleep talker, I've often had conversations with her whilst I've been woken up by her sleep talking.) Soon enough she stopped mumbling and resumed to sleeping. Being even more careful, with shaking hands for fear of my plan not working, I slid the ring onto her finger. I then congratulated myself in my head for being this quiet. I then walked over to retrieve Jade's breakfast, taking it and placing it on the stand next to her side of the bed before walking back around, climbing in with her, wrapping an arm around her small frame and kissing her nose, eyelids, forehead, cheeks and lips, and she began stirring again, I grinned when she opened her eyes, I loved staring into them beautiful pools of blue-green.

"Morning beautiful" I whispered, kissing her again.

"I'm still mad at you for last night" she pulled back, crossing her arms, I saw the ring in the corner of my eye that she hadn't noticed yet and smirked, then hiding the smirk when I noticed that Jade had saw me smirking and would be suspicious of something.

"You think this is funny?!" She stated, leaning even further away from me "I wanna know, why you were out with Tori and didn't tell me!" she shouted.

"I already told you" I stated calmly.

"No, you lied!"

"How do you know that?" I asked her, I honestly don't know how she knew I was lying, I came back with grocery bags and told her I ran into Tori at the grocery store, she'd find out soon enough though that we was really searching all over California for a ring.

"I know everything" she stated, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ok well, can we just forget about it please babe, look I made you breakfast" I pointed to the side of her, she looked and I caught the end of a smile she obviously didn't want to show. She took the breakfast and placed it on her knee, then looked at me.

"You're not getting off the hook that easy" she said, before turning back to get her spoon, not noticing the new piece of jewellery that had been added to her hand until she took a spoonful of cornflakes. Her eyes went wide, she swallowed her cereal before looking at me, grinning and teary eyed.

"Is that what I think it is" she said.

"Maybe" I replied.

"Beck" she hit me playfully, wanting an answer. I took both of her hands, making sure her breakfast didn't spill everywhere and looked deep into her eyes, smiling.

"When we first started dating, I knew that you'd be an adventure" I smirked before continuing "I admired and still do, how you're not afraid to be yourself around anyone" I then chuckled, as did she "and how you always say what everyone else is thinking, I also knew that it wouldn't be easy, but easy is boring" I winked "then when we'd been boyfriend and girlfriend for a year, I knew somehow that we'd stay together, even at an early stage like that, I knew you were one of a kind and anyone would be stupid to let you go, that's why I promised myself, after we got back together that night at the full moon jam, that I would never let you go again, leaving you was the stupidest thing I ever did and I love you so much, you won't ever even begin to imagine how much I love you, you're so beautiful and you're absolutely perfect. So, Jadelyn August West, yeah, that ring is what you think it is, will you marry me?" I finished my rant, watching the happy tears roll down her cheeks.

"Yeah" she nodded, continuously, grinning and jumping on me, squeezing me as tight as she could, the breakfast spilling everywhere, I laughed and hugged her back, I'll make her another one later.

I looked at her, she was still smiling, I leaned in, kissing her repeatedly, we were just about to enter a makeout session when she suddenly pulled back.

"Oh and I love you too" she said quickly before crashing her lips against mine again.

**Let me know what you think, keep sending in more requests, the next chapter I'll upload sometime in the week, it's either going to be one where Jade is sick, or one where Beck gets jealous. I'll update them both though in the next week. I'll be writing more also too as I'm on summer break now! **

**-Scissorluvvv xox**


	4. Jealous Beck

**An: Hey guys! So I have a list for requests from you guys, I know I said I'd update this sooner but I've been kinda busy, anyway, enjoy! I promise you guys like proper promise the next chapter after this will be posted Sunday night! **

**Jealous Beck**

**Jade's POV **

"Ugh, Beck I don't wanna go in there" I said stubbornly, folding my arms outside the café. No matter how much I love coffee, I am not going to be surrounded by it and not be able to drink it while the rest of the shop will be.

"I know babe, but you have too" he said pushing me further and further along the path. As part of my punishment from the café owner for 'making a scene in front of everyone' I have to work there for 2 weeks, every week day after school until 6. They have no idea what they are talking about, all I did was throw my coffee over the guy because he got me the wrong coffee, he must of thought people liked it with which must have been half a cup of sugar at the least. I was also on my period, so that must of made me even more angry. So anyway, after I threw my coffee over him, I went to make my own, going behind the counter to do it myself. So now, my consequence is to work here on minimum wage, without being able to drink the coffee, for 10 days, it sucks. This was actually also the only way if I wanted to be allowed back into this coffee shop and I'd already been banned from another one near me, so I agreed to this, for some stupid reason.

"I know" I finally agreed, all to willingly, opening the door.

"Ah Jade" the owner noticed me, walking over, handing me an apron with my name on a badge. I put it on, walking to where he went behind the counter, Beck following behind taking a seat on front.

"Now, you need to go round to people with empty cups and ask them if they want another, or if they just walked in, ask what they want to drink or eat, I'll get another employee to show you how to make it properly when they get here in about an hour, for now you can just waitress.

"I'm not stupid, I know how to make a cup of coffee"

"Jade" Beck warned, I glared at him before looking back at the owner, who now I could see his name was Rick.

"Well someone will show you how to make different types of drinks, latte's and hot chocolate-

"I make Beck latte's sometimes and my brother and Beck's sister hot chocolate too" I cut off.

"Anyway" Rick said, I could tell I was getting on his nerves already, good "table 3 has been waiting for quite a while now, could you go ask what they want?" he asked.

"You do it" I snapped.

"Hey! If you want to be paid you have to do something and since it's your first day, I wouldn't give too much attitude if I were you" he replied.

"I'm not giving attitude" I replied, before going to table 3.

2 hours later, I was officially the most bored I had ever been.

"Beck I swear I can't work here anymore" I said, walking to the table he was sat at working on a paper.

"Come on, you're doing great" he reassured, looking up from his work to lean across the table and give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"No Beck I'm not I can't do it anymore, I'm two hours on the job and I'm already frustrated.

"Look on the Brightside, you only have 9 days and one hour left unt-

"That doesn't make me feel better!" I snapped, getting up, to take his mug back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he teased.

I walked back over, putting on a fake smile that Beck obviously knew was fake.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked through gritted teeth.

**Line break**

**3 days later**

**Beck's POV**

Today at lunch I'd secretly invited Andre, Cat, Robbie and Tori to the little coffee shop Jade was working at. Obviously I knew it would make her wazzed, just a little, but it would be funny and I knew she wouldn't be too annoyed if I was there with them, it would calm her down I guess.

"So, I guess Jade's doing pretty well then here I guess, I mean, she's been working here for 3 days and she's not been fired yet" Andre stated.

"Well, she can't really be fired as it's part of the punishment, but she did throw coffee beans all over someone who told her their coffee didn't taste right, she was pretty annoyed" I stated. The others just chuckled. We got closer to the café and it wasn't long before I was opening the door, to a sight I was not expecting..

Someone Jade was working with, had Jade in his arms, carrying her bridal style..

"Jade?" I asked, eyebrows raised. She looked up at me.

"Hey Beck, I'll be with you in a minute" she smiled, trying to get out of the mans arms.

"What's going on?" I asked annoyed, walking over to her.

"I slipped on that" she pointed to the coffee spillage in the middle of the room.

"Are you ok?" I asked, getting her from her co-worker.

"Beck I'm fine, put me down" she instructed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, ignoring the instruction.

"I'm fine" she asked wriggling. I set her on her feet and she stalked off, behind the counter, obviously annoyed.

10 minutes later Jade came over to our table, acting like she didn't know us, obviously embarrassed about having to work here. I'd saw her arguing with Rick about something, obviously she was arguing about not wanting to serve our table.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed, walking towards us, limping, probably because of her knee. I was still annoyed as to why that dude was carrying my girlfriend.

"Jade" Tori smirked "I don't think that's any way to talk to customers" she smirked teasingly.

"Look you either order, or leave" Jade said glaring at her, as Tori looked away towards her hands.

We ordered our drinks within a couple of minutes and Jade jotted it down, before walking away, back behind the counter.

**Jades POV**

I was still annoyed about the whole incident with me slipping on a puddle of coffee when I took our friends orders and walked off behind the counter.

"Is your boyfriend mad?" Dylan said when I reached for the coffee mug for Beck's latte and Robbie's regular coffee with milk.

"Why would he be mad?" I turned around to face him.

"Well he seemed pretty annoyed when he noticed I'd picked you up from the ground" I looked over at Beck who was currently staring at me whilst the others were talking, I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away.

"Well I didn't need you to pick me up" I stated, going back to my task.

"Well it wouldn't of been polite for me to just leave you there" he chuckled.

"I don't do polite" I smirked.

"I've noticed" he stated, this guy isn't scared of me is he?

"You need to watch your mouth" I said jokingly looking over at him.

"Sorry" he said, holding his hands up in surrender "Need some help?" he then added.

"Sure" I scooted over so he could look at the other different drinks needed to be made.

"Jade, Dylan" The owner came out, looking for us.

"Sup" Dylan replied.

"What" I said coldly.

"I need you guys to make 10 more ham salad sandwiches and 5 more tuna ones" Rick said placing the ingredients he'd brought down on the space beside me and walked back upstairs.

"I am not going to spend another day smelling like fish after making these yesterday" I stated and then added "I'm making the ham ones"

"Fine" he stated smirking.

"I'll take these over" I stated, grabbing the tray and walking to the table Beck and the others sat, watching where I was walking so I didn't slip again.

"Here" I said, placing the tray down so they could grab their drinks before taking a seat opposite Beck, next to Cat.

"So, is that your co-worker?" Beck asked as soon as I sat.

"Yeaaaah" I said in a duh tone.

"And you guys are friends?" he added

"I guess" I said.

"Oh" he replied, drinking some of his latte.

"He's cute" Cat said, looking at him from where she sat.

"Yeah thanks Cat" Beck nodded towards her sarcastically.

"Was he the guy who had to show you how to work the machines and stuff?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, he's also the only person I actually get along with here" I said.

"Why" Beck asked, fake laughing, I could see behind his soft brown eyes he was annoyed, I'd talk to him later.

"Because he hates the job just as much as I do" I acted casual like I couldn't see something was bugging him.

"Oh" he said again, putting his drink back to his mouth

"Well, I guess I should get back to work" I got up, not wanting to be in the centre of the awkward atmosphere.

**Line break**

**In the rv later**

**Jade's POV**

I banged on the rv door a few times before walking in, Beck would know it was me anyway with the way I knock. He looked up at me, smiled and look back towards the tv.

"Hey" I said, putting my bag down and walking towards him, sitting on his lap, laying my head on his shoulder

"Hi" he said, not looking away from the tv, I was quite confused by the fact he didn't kiss my cheek or forehead or lips like he usually does.

"Alright Beck what's going on with you?" I asked, lifting my head up to look at him and turning side on to face him better.

"What do you mean?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Ever since you walked in the café you've been acting really strange" I said annoyed.

"Have I?" he asked.

"Yes and you know it"

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Why?" I whined.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked, raising his voice a little.

"No!" I said honestly.

"You and Dylan" he said, looking down.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He's all over you!" he stated.

"Beck what are you talking about" it wasn't a question.

"When I walked in, he was carrying you-

"Because I slipped" I stated "And I wasn't happy about him carrying me" I added.

"And then when I looked at him he was constantly staring at you and smiling and every time you guys were talking he was laughing and flirting with yo-

"Woe" I cut him off again, grinning.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're jealous" I grinned even more.

"Am not" he said stubbornly, this must be what I'm like when I get jealous.

"Are too"

"I'm not jealous, I'm just upset and annoyed" he defended.

"About what?" I smirked.

"That you're spending time with him and not m-oh" he realised and I laughed, clapping.

"I'm proud to say I finally made you jealous" I smiled, content.

"I'm not" he whined.

"Look Beck, he wasn't flirting with me, we were talking-

"He likes you!" Beck cut me off.

"Buuuut" I continued "I don't care how many guys like me or whatever, I don't like them, their not you" I'll cringe later at the sappiness. He smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

"I love you" he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you too" I said, slipping my tongue inside his mouth.

**Ok, so I'm not sure I like this chapter, but let me know if you do, I have an order in which I'm doing the one shots, the next one will be about what happened after the diddly-bobs episode.**

**Also can you guys review my other story 'Bade pregnancy' I just want two more reviews before I start to write the next chapter which will also be out soon.**

**-Scissorluvvv xoxo**


	5. After the Diddly-bobs

**Diddly-Bobs**

***At the rv after school***

**Jade's POV**

"Come onnn" Beck urged, it was Friday afternoon and we'd finished school for the weekend, Beck was wanting to go somewhere but seen as the whole diddly-bobs thing was still popular, and I did not want to be noticed that way..I was being stubborn and refusing.

"No" I replied, folding my arms and looking away.

"Why not"

"You know why"

"Come on babe, no ones gonna recognise us"

"3 little kids and their parents recognised us on the way home from school, some mom asked us for autographs yesterday and I refuse to be known as the 'singing hamburger' anymore"

"Alright calm down" he said, sitting down at the side of me and slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Pleaseeeee" he then said, kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"No"

"Come on" I could feel his soft brown eyes on me and I resisted the urge to look into them and agree, no matter how pretty they are.

"Get off" I nudged him away and stood up, only to be pulled back down so I was sitting on Beck's lap. Within a few seconds, before I realised what was going on, I was underneath his strong body, him hovering over the top of me but careful not to crush me as I was forced to look at him..

"Hi there beautiful" he smiled, I smirked back, I secretly love when he says stuff like that and he knows it.

"Hey" I said, stretching my neck to capture his lips with my own.

"Pleasee" he said, breaking the kiss, it took me by surprise and my eyes fluttered open.

"Fine" I said giving in "Where do you wanna go?" I asked, sighing.

"The playgrou-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"NO!"

"Kidding" he replied chuckling.

"You better be" I warned.

"How about going to the movies?"

"No we do that all the time"

"Swimming?"

"It's freezing enough as it is"

"The aquarium"

"There's dolphins there"

"The dolphin was just trying to be friendly"

"Never speak of it" I shouted, annoyed.

"Come on, we just need to get out of this rv"

"And be bothered by sticky little 4 year olds asking for autographs, no thanks"

"Come onnnn, so what if little kids notice us, it's sweet"

"It's annoying and frustrating" I stated.

"Yanno-

"Alright Beck, let's go to one of these places, but it's not my fault if I trip another 5 year old" I cut him off.

"Please don't trip another 5 year old, that mom last time looked like she was about to call the cops"

"Well then they wouldn't be very happy for wasting police time" I stated, realising I was still underneath Beck "let me up" I then added.

"Alright babe" Beck said as he let me up, and I crawled onto his lap "What do you want to do?" he asked, trying to compromise.

"Stay in the rv, order a pizza, and cuddle whilst watching old movies" I said, smiling.

"We can do that later"

"You know what, fine, Beck, let's just go to the movies" I sighed, knowing it would make him happy.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up, aw.

"Yeah" I replied, pecking his lips before standing up and walking to the door.

"But I'm driving" I then added.

**Line break**

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, be careful" I warned as she turned around another corner.

"What's that supposed to mean? I have a licence!" she defended.

"How did that happen?" I teased.

"Hey" she replied, not taking it as a joke as she hit my arm.

"Keep both of your hands on the wheel" I scolded. She sighed, doing as asked.

"So what movie are we seeing?" I added.

"The Scissoring 3" she smirked, as she turned another corner, pulling into the parking lot.

"Do we have to" I whined, knowing how grossed out I was when we watched the Scissoring 2.

"Yes" she stated as we got out of the car, lacing Jade's fingers through mine as we walk hand in hand into the movie theatre.

"Mommy look the diddly-bobs" some little kid shouted running towards us when we walked inside 'well this isn't gonna go down well' I thought, gripping Jade's hand tighter.

"That tears it" she muttered before making an attempt to say something to scare the children, probably.

"No, no no" I said, grabbing her shoulders just in time, pulling her back towards me.

"Can I have your autograph?" the little girl grinned up at us both, I was more than happy too, Jade on the other hand, had, had enough.

"N-

"Of course" I cut Jade of, taking the pen.

"Can I have yours too please?" she said, taking back her pen and handing it to Jade, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine" she muttered, taking one look at the kids big blue eyes before signing her autograph onto the piece of paper, the little child thanked us both before skipping back to her mom.

"Has Jadey got a soft spot for cute little children?" I teased.

"No!" she shouted.

"I think you have" I said, poking her arm.

"No" she said stubbornly, stopping in her tracks and folding her arms.

"Come on, you took one look at her big blue eyes and broke" I chuckled.

"That doesn't mean anything, that just means I'm being nice" she defended.

"Since when does Jade West do nice?" I teased again.

"Hey!" she said offended.

"I'm kidding, you can do nice when you want to" I told her honestly, moving closer towards her and placing my arms on her waist.

"Tell no one" she muttered, leaning in to kiss my lips and tangling her hands in my hair.

"Come on" I stated, when we pulled apart.

**Sorry it's late guys, I know I promised, I won't make any more promises.**

**Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you guys 2 things.**

**Where do most of you guys read fanfictions from, your phone, ipod, ipad, computer? I'm just curious.**

**And how do I set something as my 'profile picture' on here? I have no idea how to do it so could you guys give me some instructions on how? Thanks **

**-ScissorLuvvv xoxox**


End file.
